


Trichotomy

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Community: help_pakistan, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby's high school sweetheart pays a visit. Colby's lovers are not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trichotomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingandswirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/gifts).



> Written for swingandswirl who made the winning bid in my help_pakistan auction and gave me a pretty detailed bunny to play with. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Colby felt a pair of dainty hands slip over his eyes as soon as he came through the door. He froze. Another slightly more masculine pair of hands took his. Without a word he followed where led. He only took a few large steps across the room and was turned about 90 degrees before the hands were removed.

He blinked and stared at the living room. “Okay, what am I looking at?”

Amita laced her fingers into his hair and tipped his head down. “Try the cabinet.”

Colby crouched down a bit to look into the glass case. There were Don's baseball trophies and team pictures and pictures of Charlie accepting various awards then Colby spotted something. He had to blink a few times to be sure he was seeing it right. Between a picture of a family fishing trip and Charlie and Amita's wedding photo was the picture of his old unit, gathered around a Humvee mugging for the camera. Next to it was his official Quantico graduation photo and laid in front of those in an open box were his medals.

His jaw dropped a little.

“Do you think they work there?” Charlie asked.

“Um... Sure.” Colby was in a little shock. “I mean. If you want them there. It's...”

Colby found himself silenced by Amita's lips. After Amita pulled away Charlie took her place. “We didn't move you in to hide you in the basement. This is your home now too.”

That was something he was still wrapping his head around. It had been two months since he'd moved from his apartment and started coming 'home' to the Craftsmen. He still thought of it as Charlie's place and even though he had helped pick out the new king sized bed up stairs he still thought of it as Charlie and Amita's room. Never mind that the three of them had been together for almost three years and 'out' for over a year now, Colby had been stubborn, keeping his own apartment, not wanting to intrude in Charlie and Amita's marriage unless invited.

It had taken a strung out junkie with a knife trying to mug Colby outside his apartment building for Charlie and Amita to finally talk him into moving. Colby had still made a bet with himself that it wouldn't take more than a month of actually living with him for the two geniuses to finally have enough of him.

Colby kissed Charlie. “Thank you.”

“That's also the very last of your boxes unpacked or moved to the garage.”

“Which is practically the same thing.” Amita added.

“I think we should celebrate that.” Charlie's voice dipped low and husky.

“You want to celebrate everything.”

Charlie grinned and slipped an arm around Colby's waist. “What can I say, I like the way we celebrate.”

~

Colby collapsed onto the bed his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest and his lungs burning for oxygen. He prayed he would never get used to the feeling of being double teamed by a couple of geniuses.

They would have to change the sheets before bed. He could feel the slight squish of Charlie's cum sliding from his ass and he could smell his own cum mingled with Amita's rich wet scent.

Between bodily fluids and the lube the sheets were certainly a mess and no one was ever willing to sleep in the wet spot.

A phone rang. The rule was whoever was closest to the ringing phone had to get it no mater whose phone it was. That rule saved a lot of bruises from climbing over each other. This time it was Amita who rolled out of bed and fished Colby's phone from the pocket of his discarded jeans.

Colby didn't recognize the number. “Granger?”

“Hey there Cute Cheeks.” Came a high feminine voice from the other end. That voice was attached to a name that Colby would never forget.

“Clare? How'd you get this number?”

“Ten years and all I get is 'how'd you get this number?' Colby Granger where are your manners?”

“Sorry. Hi. How are you? What's up?”

Colby tried to crawl out of bed but Charlie and Amita continually pulled him back down. Colby knew it was all manner of wrong talking with your ex girlfriend in the marriage bed of your lovers.

“I'm fine Colby, got the number off your mother for the record, and I am calling because I'm going to be at a conference in LA next week and I'd like to actually get visual proof that you are in fact still alive.”

Colby's heart stopped in his chest. He hadn't seen Clare in years. They'd run into each other briefly a decade before but he'd been in a dark corner of Dead Dog Bar and she'd been with a group of her old friends. His clearest memory of her before that had been the summer they were both eighteen. August, they were both leaving Winchester for good and she was in a yellow summer dress that went with the gold of her hair and the corn silk blue of her eyes. He could remember her laughing.

“Um... That's great. I should be around next week. Not sure how busy I'll be but I'm sure we could get coffee or something. What's the conference on?”

“Ethics and Private Financing of Scientific Research.”

Colby sat up. He knew that conference. “That's at CalSci, right?” Amita was going to be giving a talk at it.

Clare laughed. “I won't even ask how you know that.”

“I know some people who work there.”

“Let me guess, the basketball coach.”

Colby looked over at Charlie. “Actually, yes.”

“You jocks do love to gossip. So you'll know where I'll be. I'll give you a call when I'm in town. See you Granger.”

“Sure, see you.” The line went dead. Colby stared at his phone.

“And who was that?” Amita asked first.

“Um... Clare.”

“Clare?” Charlie repeated. “The Clare? The broke your heart into a million pieces and wouldn't marry you at 18 Clare?”

“She didn't break my heart.” Colby mumbled. “She had a full academic ride to Harvard, pre-law. I had a wrestling scholarship to Kansas State. She would have been an idiot to stick with me and she wasn't an idiot.”

Colby felt Amita's arms squeeze around him. “What did she want?”

“She's going to be at the Ethics and Financing conference. She said she wanted confirmation that I was alive.”

Charlie bristled and slid his hand up Colby's chest. “Well she can get a look at you and take your pulse but she better not have any ideas. And we'll want a full transcript of your meeting with her so we can over analyze it. You are ours.”

Colby felt his breath hitch a little and his heart squeeze. Charlie was the possessive type and Colby thought it would get old. Instead it was always a bit of a shock that anyone wanted to stake any kind of claim to his dumb battle scared ass. “I'm sure she has no intentions towards me. She was the smartest girl school. She only dated me 'cause I was king jock and it was that kind of school. She dumped my ass as soon as her first scholarship check came through.”

“Hey,” Amita kissed his ear. “I was the smartest girl in school by a mile and I'm quite fond of your ass.”

Charlie kissed his other ear. “Same.”

“You were the smartest girl in school?”

Charlie rolled back his shoulders. “Oh you better believe it sister.” Charlie flipped aside some curls and Colby cracked up.

Charlie spent the rest of the night in one of Amita's dresses doing his raving queen impression and the sheets never did get changed.

~

Colby watched his hand shake as he reached for his coffee. He squeezed it shut. He never had the shakes in Afghanistan and not a single tactical situation during his FBI career had caused him to tremble. Even breaking out of a prison transport van he'd been totally cool, but this was Clare he was waiting for and he felt like he was going to throw up.

Then Colby felt a chill, he turned and saw her. Her hair was still perfect and trailing in long blond waves. The jacket of her red power suit looked like it was half a corset and the skirt was tight around her still long and shapely thighs. She took each step like she was crushing an empire with the heels of her red stilettos.

The nerds parted in front of her, the girls shooting her hateful looks and the boys tripping over their tongues.

Colby stood.

“Colby Granger as I live and breath.”

Colby held out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. He could feel the scratch of her long, perfectly manicured nails.

Colby pulled back first. “Hello Clare. You look good.”

“Well I better.”

Colby quickly pulled out a chair for her before taking his own.

“So, how have you been?” Colby asked.

“Oh I've been making do. Made partner at the firm last month, finally. I swear I thought old man Davis was going to live forever. Picked up some new clients. Been doing a bit of lobbying in DC. You know how the administration is about pharmaceuticals, it's nightmarish getting anything though the FDA anymore.” Clare reached out and snagged a passing waiter with her nails. “Non fat soy triple shot latte no foam.” Colby knew the waiter. He was one of Charlie's students. Colby smiled at him and pleaded with his eyes. The waiter rolled his eyes but Clare had already stopped paying attention to him. “I have to say the only reason I agreed to come out to this thing was the weather. It's hideous in New York this time of year, 98% humidity every damn day, you might as well swim to work. Not that it's cool around here but at least it's dry.” Clare stopped for a breath.

“Actually it's pretty cool for this time of year. Usually it's about 10 degrees warmer. We've been having a chilly summer. Relatively.”

Clare laughed that high ringing laugh of hers. “You would know wouldn't you? I hear you've been out here for ages doing your FBI thing. How is that going?”

“Just fine. My old boss is lining me up for a promotion. Two more years and I'll be leading the violent crimes division.”

Clare shook her head. “Oh, I never could stand criminal law. All those icky bits and forensics and he said she said. I don't know how anyone stands it.”

“A strong stomach helps.”

“Well at least you found something you're good at.”

Colby forced a smile. Clare's coffee arrived and Colby slipped the waiter a twenty.

“So Clare, seeing anyone these days?”

Clare laughed again. “Sorry Cute Cheeks, answer's still no.”

Colby felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he grabbed his coffee and tried not to break the cup. “Actually I'm currently involved.” Colby saw a little twitch of muscle in Clare's cheeks.

“Well that's good, anyone interesting?”

“Someone I met through work.” Colby felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around. “Amita.”

“Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting.”

Colby almost choked on the waves of relief. “Not at all. Amita, this is Clare, an old friend. Clare, this is Doctor Amita Ramanujan. She's a professor here and...”

“An FBI consultant.” Amita cut in.

Amita shook Clare's hand and Colby realized there was some sort of unspoken secret female thing going on between the two of them. Amita was dressed nicely for the talk she was supposed to give that day but next to Clare she looked nearly frumpy.

“An FBI consultant. How interesting? What do you consult on?”

“I'm a doctor of computational mathematics so mainly high end data encryption and cyber attack.”

“Amita's the high goddess of the hackers. As fast as they come after us she's faster.” Amita's hand went back to Colby's shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

“Well it's good to know the FBI has brains working for them, even if they have to out source.”

Amita's smile went brittle and her grip got a little tighter. “Colby, I've got that thing but if you want to meet in my office or Charlie's after.”

“Sure thing, I'll see you later.” Amita left and Clare laughed. “What?”

“Oh she so wants you.”

Colby smiled. “You think?”

“Please. Did you see her? She's probably worked her way through every viable nerd on this campus and is looking to go slumming with the dumb jocks.”

“I'm pretty sure she's married.”

“Like that's ever stopped any woman.” Clare took another sip of her coffee then looked at her watch. “I've got to go to this talk then post talk drinks thing. Something about how universities should be held to a higher non financial standard, bla, bla, bla. You'd think these academic elitists would learn to appreciate that the free market is the only truly viable platform for scientific progress.”

Colby forced a smile. He'd heard Amita practice her talk and it actually provided a very balanced idea on the cooperative workings of universities and corporations. “Sounds like fun.”

“You know it shouldn't take more than an hour. I could meet you somewhere? We could grab something more than coffee?”

Colby was almost sure it was a pickup line. He smiled anyway. “Sure. I'll be in Dr. Ramanujan's or Dr. Eppes' office, he’s another consultant. They're right around the corner from each other, ask anyone on campus they'll tell you where.”

~

Colby was trying to think. It was tricky to do with Charlie's tongue down his throat and Amita's hands in his hair.

Colby pressed his hands to Charlie's desk to steady himself. He loved Charlie's desk. Rich old wood it could easily hold the weight of three vigorous adults. As it was Amita was kneeling on the desk. Colby was perched on the edge his back braced by Amita and Charlie was between his legs kissing him deeply and grinding their erections together.

Once upon a time Colby might have objected but Charlie had a kinky streak and vigorous making out in his office was mild compared to some of the things he'd talked this two lovers into.

Not that the make out session had been planned. Amita had slipped away from the post lecture drinks and with Charlie had demanded an almost word by word report on everything he and Clare had said. They had frowned through almost the entire thing, though Colby wasn't entirely sure why, then they jumped him.

Colby's tie was off and Charlie's hands were under his shirt and teasing at his nipples when he heard the office door open.

“Oh my God!” Clare shrieked. Colby suddenly remembered what he'd been trying to remember.

Charlie whipped around and Amita went still. Clare's eyes were bugged out and her face was starting to match her suit.

“Colby Granger what in God's name are you doing?” Clare squealed.

“He's making out with his long term, permanent, lovers.” Amita answered. “What does it look like he's doing, bitch?”

'Permanent?' Colby’s brain froze on that word for a second before moving on to the word bitch.

Clare drew herself up on her heels. “Excuse me?”

Amita hopped off the desk and got within arms reach of Clare. “Hi, I'm the hacker goddess of the western world. I got my full ride academic ivy league scholarship at age sixteen. The gentleman who was sucking face with your ex a moment ago is Doctor Charles Eppes. Google him. He did a full ride at Princeton at age thirteen. He's one of the smartest people on the planet. He had his doctorate when you were still spreading your legs for Harvard frat boys.”

Before Colby could move Clare took a swing. Amita ducked and pushed Clare in the chest. Clare teetered on her heels and went down. Colby tried to go to her but Charlie's hands were tangled tight in his clothes.

Amita loomed over Clare then pointed to Colby. “See that man over there, the one who wasn't good enough for you, smart enough for you, he is the most amazing man you will ever know and he is a genius in his own right.” Colby stopped struggling against Charlie. “He spent three years undercover. He took down a massive Chinese spy ring in the DOJ damn near single-handedly _after_ being tortured to the verge of death by one of their operatives. He has the FBI Medal of Meritorious Conduct and they don't put those in Cracker Jack boxes. He has two silver stars from the Army for tactical brilliance under fire and that's for the stuff that's not classified. He is not some dumb jock he is a highly trained agent at the top of his game, he has saved countless lives and he is one of the finest men you are ever going to meet and you would do well to take a second to reflect on that and then get the fuck out of this office.”

“I was invited.” Clare hissed from the floor.

“Well uninvited yourself.” Charlie snapped.

Clare pushed herself to her feet. “Colby what are you doing with these people?” She sneered out the last word.

Colby looked to Amita whose eyes were flashing with dark rage and passion then at Charlie whose hand was still tight around his arm. “I'm... happy?”

Clare shook her finger. “Wait until I tell your mother about this.”

“Mrs. Granger knows all about us.” Charlie said sweetly. “She sends me star shaped sugar cookies for Hanukkah. She even paints them blue now please go away because while the idea of watching my wife kick your ass is a very appealing one you just can't get Jell-o to set in this weather and what would really be the point?”

Clare took in a sharp breath, turned some funny colors then stormed out slamming the office door.

Amita put her hands on her hips and give Charlie a withering look. “Jell-o wrestling?”

Charlie shrugged. “No amount of brilliance can fully override a Y chromosome. You know that.”

“Don't I just.”

“Why..?” Colby was still trying to catch up with what just happened. “Why did you do that?”

“Because she hurt you.” Amita answered plainly. “She hurt you and told you that you weren't smart enough or good enough and you've been acting the dumb farm boy ever since when you are anything but.”

“It's not really an act.”

Charlie snorted. “Do you really think the Great Doctor Charles Eppes and the Great Doctor Amita Ramanujan would settle from some dumb hicksville farm boy?”

Colby felt a strange warmth start to crawl up his spine. “No.” He answered softly.

“Damn right.” Charlie started kissing him again softly and carefully.

Colby back away and looked at Amita. “You said permanent?”

“Yes I did.”

A sick combination of fear and hope started churning in Colby's stomach. Charlie and Amita looked at each other and something passed between them. Charlie went to his desk and pulled something out of the back of the top drawer. “We were going to do this next month for our anniversary but maybe now is a better time.” Charlie opened a small velvet box. Inside was a heavy men’s ring made of three types of braded gold. Colby stopped breathing. “Be ours, Colby. Permanently. Forever. Be our husband. Stand in front of all our friends and family and let us swear our love for you.”

Colby tried to breathe. Everything seemed frozen including his lungs and his heart. Finally he managed to suck in a breath and nodded. Amita took the ring from the box and slipped it on Colby's finger. It was heavy and warm. “No one ever gets to hurt you again, Colby. Not if we have any say in it.”

For the second time that day Colby could feel himself shake. Charlie kissed him softly again. “Why don't we all head home?”

“Sure.”

“You okay to drive?”

Colby looked down at his hands, one now adorned with a gold band, but still trembling. He took a couple of deep breaths and willed himself to calm down. “Yeah, I'm over in B lot. I'll meet you both at home.”

~

Colby couldn't remember the drive home. He couldn't remember parking or going into the house or going upstairs. What he could remember was the first gentle touch of Charlie's lips and Amita's fingers sliding open the buttons of his shirt. When half the buttons were open she and Charlie switched places. Her kisses were delicate as if he were made of glass.

They didn't treat him like this often, like they were afraid of breaking him, usually only after particularly bad cases and too close calls. Colby stood and let himself be slowly undressed and carefully touched. They found and kissed each scar from the bullet graze across his arm a month ago to his daddy's belt across his back at age eleven. Each kiss was an acknowledgement and a promise. They knew exactly who he was and loved him in spite of it.

Charlie dropped to one knee and lifted Colby's foot. He pressed a kiss to the scar that ran across his arch acquired in an incident Colby was never allowed to admit happened. Colby felt like he was about to break.

Amita guided him to the bed just like she had their first night. Colby had been a little drunk and was half convinced it wasn't happening. It wasn't supposed to go past that night; just a little fun between friends, but one night had turned into a morning then a weekend, then dates and feeling and things that had made all their lives so much more complicated.

Once Colby was laying across their bed Amita and Charlie quickly stripped before joining him. The kissing continued, each one soft and careful. Their hands traced the lines of his body until Colby found it hard to breathe.

“How do you want to do this, Colby?” Amita whispered in his ear.

Colby struggled to get through the cloud of sensation enough to speak. “Both of you, need to feel both of you.”

Charlie kissed his lips. “Okay, let us take care of everything.”

Colby closed his eyes and let himself be rolled to his side. Charlie’s well lubed fingers gently opened him like he was a virgin again, all the while Amita peppered his chest with soft sucking kisses.

Colby couldn't have moved if he wanted too. More affective than any paralyzing drug the lust and sensation weighted down his limbs until all he could do was breathe and try to hold together.

He felt Charlie spoon behind him and slowly push in. Colby slowly exhaled, after three years the low burn of being stretched by Charlie's cock was comforting and his whole body relaxed, well trained to accept the pleasure that was to come.

Before Colby could fully get his bearings Amita hitched a leg over his hip and slid herself, wet and still tight, down his length. Colby didn't care about the wanton babble falling from his lips. He just draped an arm over Amita pressing her warm soft breasts to his chest.

That was the last coherent thing Colby managed. After that it was just sensation mingling with more sensation. A hard body on one side and a soft one on the other, filling and being filled. Kisses on both sides of his neck. Four hands driving every spare nerve ending to the burning point.

Finally, almost without warning, a scream roared from his chest and lighting ran down his spine. He poured into Amita as she combed her fingers through his hair murmuring soft nothings. A moment later he felt Charlie pour into him growling his name.

~

Colby was still floating in the afterglow, sandwiched between two beautiful bodies, when Amita reached for the phone and dialled a number. It rang a few times then someone picked up the other end.

“Hi Mrs. Granger, it's Amita.” Colby tried to sit up but Charlie yanked him right back down again. “Oh I'm fine,” Amita continued. “How have you been..? Well that's great, you should send me the recipe... You know that thing Charlie and I discussed with you a couple of months ago?” This time Colby managed to sit up and tried to grab the phone but Amita smacked at his hands. “Well we decided not to wait until next month...” Amita grinned. “I'll let him tell you.”

Amita handed Colby the phone. “Mom?”

“Yes it is your mother, now spill it, do I have an excuse to buy a new dress?”

Colby was pretty sure he'd never felt his heart beat so franticly as it was at that moment. “Yes?”

“Is that supposed to be a question or a statement, dear?”

“Um... You don't mind?” Colby had been shocked when his mother had been accepting of his relationship to begin with but this was taking things to a whole new level.

“Colby, half the men in Winchester have two wives, or three, or more and if that young lady of yours has decided she can actually put up with two husbands well good for her. And if you're particularly close with your co husband well it's not like the Smith wives aren't all sleeping together and that's just about the worst kept secret on earth. I just want you to be happy. After everything you've been through in life you are still my baby boy and I just want you to have a happy life and be with someone who loves you and takes care of you and screw what anyone else thinks about it.”

Colby forcefully rubbed at the tears threatening to fall. “Thanks Mom.”

“You're welcome, now pick a date and I'll get a new dress and come down and see you.”

“Okay, um, I love you Mom.”

“I love you too dear. Now let me talk with Amita again.”

Colby handed the phone back over. “Hi Mrs. Granger... No we haven't even thought about a date yet.”

Colby turned to Charlie while Amita talked to his mother about dates and guest lists and other wedding things. Colby looked down at the ring on his finger. It was starting to sink in that he was getting married. Perhaps not legally but on a spiritual level at lest he was going to marry Charlie and Amita.

“You talked to my mother?” He whispered to Charlie.

“We floated the idea by her. It was so hard just to get you to move in we thought we'd need her on board to get you to say yes to marriage. You can be very stubborn sometimes.”

“Mr. Pot meet Mr. Kettle.”

Charlie kissed him. “We both love you, a lot. We have for a very long time. I think we love you more than you love yourself some days and that's not right. Everything Amita said today was true. You are an amazing, brilliant, brave, wonderful man and we just want you to know how much we love you every day and we want you to be happy.”

Colby pressed his lips to Charlie’s again. Amita reached out and trailed her fingers along his back. He didn’t know what to say. The dark little voice in his head told him it was all too good. Good things didn’t happen to him. Good things got taken away. He didn’t deserve the little joy that was bubbling up in his chest but as Charlie’s fingers intertwined with his he decided that maybe he should just take this joy and let the rest just sort itself out.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record swingandswirl asked for a verbal smackdown of epic proportion. The Jell-o wrestling was my idea.


End file.
